Incompletely Complete
by Silverfake
Summary: AU Story. Santana Lopez is a girl with a lot of insecurities. She wants people to appreciate her, to love and to respect her. She's also in love with her best friend Brittany Pierce, but won't admit it. One day life takes away her ability to see and now Santana gets to relive it from the very beginning, learning to see things in a new way. And Brittany is there to help her.


"Q, told me what happened," Brittany beamed at Santana as they carried their trays to the table near the window, the one they always occupied during lunch time.

"Oh really? I knew she'd piss her pants from happiness," Santana echoed trying to keep her face emotionless. Only the corners of her lips kept twitching slightly. In turn Brittany's smile got even wider. It was so easy to read Santana.

"Oh come on, you wanted it just as much as she did," the taller girl shook her head. After making her point she started to build a fort from French fries, only glancing up at her best friend from time to time, patiently waiting for surrender. "I'm glad you're friends again, anyway." Brittany added quietly. Santana was still unfazed, shifting around her salad with a fork. "And that Unholy Trinity is back too," another comment left pink lips significantly after a pause. "And that…"

"Okay, okay!" Santana threw her hands in the air defensively, giving up. "I'm glad too, Britt," her face finally broke into a smile as she gave up. Brittany straightened up, mentally adding another small victory to her collection. She decided not to torture Santana with more questions about who made a first step. Even if it was Santana, Brittany knew that she would never admit it; at least today. Only outcome mattered.

The only thing that bothered Brittany was how long peace would last. Quinn was a head cheerleader, something that Santana had always wanted to take from her. It seemed ridiculous to put a thing like that before friendship. However, knowing Santana for a long time Brittany neither was surprised nor could she change the way her best friend saw it.

"Have you seen her?" Santana looked around the cafeteria and frowned not spotting a familiar face. Brittany followed her example and craned her neck, attempting to see past other students.

"Not really. Hey San?" blue eyes switched back to the girl in front of her.

"Mhmm?"

"I know you've just sorted things out with Q, and we probably need some girls time together…" Brittany fidgeted with an empty pack of ketchup as she spoke, "…but are we still set for a weekend? I really want it to be just us. Like, just you and I," blush started to rise to pale cheeks and Brittany instinctively pressed a cool can of Coke to her face. They both knew what she was hinting at. It was obvious from the way Santana's dark eyes flickered around uneasily.

"Sure, Britt-Britt. If we ask her now we will have to wait another week for Her Highness to pack her stuff. My cousins are coming _this_ week, I'm not eager to meet a bunch of screaming and crying little monsters," Santana shrugged, still avoiding an eye-contact.

"Awesome," Brittany didn't force any further discussion of the topic. Although she didn't quite understand the reason of why Santana was so uncomfortable discussing it at school, she usually went with a flow and kept in mind the girl's warning about not telling anyone. They've been fooling around since summer and Santana said all the cheerleaders did that. Santana also said that in order to be exceptional they needed to pretend they didn't do what others did. So they both kept quiet, Brittany has always wanted to be exceptional.

* * *

On Friday girls skipped school to go out of town for a picnic. They didn't have any important classes that day and none of them wanted to wait till Saturday. As promised, they were alone. It was a good sunny day, perfect for such an event. Brittany kept fidgeting on her seat, switching radio stations, looking for another song she could sing along to. After an hour's drive they finally found a nice, deserted place.

"We should thank your mom for telling us about this place!" Brittany squealed, getting out of the car.

"Yeah, yeah, and hope that coach Sylvester won't suddenly call everyone on some extra training," Santana mumbled. From the very beginning Santana was nervous about skipping school. You never know what to expect from Sue Sylvester. Santana couldn't afford losing bonus points in the eyes of this woman when she still hoped to replace Quinn Fabray.

"Hey," the taller girl appeared in front of her best friends with encouraging smile on her face, "It'll be worth it, I promise," she purred and leaned forward, pecking Santana on her lips gently. Santana's first reaction, of course, was looking around. But then she chuckled, realizing that it was ridiculous to assume someone would be here to see them.

"Wanna help me to set up a tent?" Santana made a scrunchy face before taking Brittany's hand and leading them to the back of the car.

* * *

"Damn, Britt… that was… just…" after a few hours Santana already lied on her back, panting heavily. Brittany had just rolled off of her and nestled by her side.

"I know," the taller cheerleader murmured quietly, wrapping her leg around Santana's and resting her head on a tan shoulder after she gave her best friend a kiss.

"I see why you didn't want Q to go so much," Santana joked, still trying to catch her breath. After what Brittany did to her it was hard to restore quickly.

"You didn't mind. You knew that if she was with us we wouldn't be able to do this…" pink lips grazed caramel covered collar-bone, "…or this…" they continued their way upwards, sliding across Santana's neck which craned at the sense of contact. She hummed approvingly and her eyes fluttered shut when Brittany's tongue reached a spot behind her ear. Brittany knew that it never failed to turn Santana on. Before a positive vibe was fully set Brittany's voice broke the silence again. By intonation alone Santana could tell that the other girl was pouting, "I mean, we would be. Only if we told her about…"

"Don't," Santana said firmly, shifting away from her secret lover.

"Santana, I just…" now Santana could add hurt on top of it all.

"Brittany, we've been through this. You said it was going to be a perfect weekend, let's keep it that way, okay?" In all honesty, Santana hated to disappoint her friend. At the same time she didn't see any other option. Glancing at Brittany after she heard a barely audible 'okay' was a mistake. Santana couldn't stand seeing that expression on a perfect freckled face. "I think we still need to have an _actual_ picnic," she said frigidly. Brittany had a feeling that this was just an excuse to be alone, but she didn't stop Santana neither she offered her help. She just watched how the girl threw some clothes to cover her naked form and slipped out of their tent.

Later Brittany felt her phone buzzing in the pocket of her sweatpants. It said '_Quinnie_' on the display.

"Hey, Q, what's up?" she was surprised but happy to hear her friend.

"Where are you?" in turn Quinn's voice wasn't as friendly. She obviously was asking about both Brittany and Santana.

"Umm… we're not at school," Brittany answered cagily.

"I noticed that," by the sound of streaming water it could be assumed that Quinn was either on the waterfall or in the bathroom. Brittany took the phone away from her ear to check time. Yeah, Quinn was still at school, and McKinley had no waterfalls, so it was just a girl's room. Brittany chuckled. Santana and she just couldn't wait to get their mack on. It was still so early.

"Yeah, you know, we're having a picnic in some secret place. I wish it has a waterfall," Brittany mumbled, the picture of beautiful landscape still stuck in her head.

"Oh…" Quinn paused, probably considering her options. Quinn was smart, she always did that. Brittany could almost see her face, heavy with thinking. "Thanks for invitation. I thought Santana was over our fight, but…"

"Quinn, Quinn, wait!.. Santana is happy you're two are friends again. Totally! I'd say I'll give you my eye, but I kinda still need it, so…"

"Then why I get to be stuck at school when you two are having fun?" Brittany knew why it bothered Quinn so much. She was best friends with Santana since the first grade. When Brittany showed up she had to share and, most of the times, she was really generous. Brittany monopolized almost all of Santana's time, while Quinn had to hang out alone, trying to get rid of endless attention of guys. Being a president of The Celibacy Club the girl had strict rules about being intimate with someone so it was hard to communicate with the opposite sex and maintain distance at the same time. Brittany would know. She had slept with a lot of people and was perfectly aware of how insistent boys could be. Every girl just needed a couple of good girl friends to be safe and guarded. But Quinn in fact only had her co-captain status, something that she knew Santana would appreciate in her for sure. Maybe that's why she was fighting for it so hard.

Brittany felt a sting of conscious, but what she could possibly say in her defense right now? It would be lame to say _'Sorry, we really wanted to take you with us but we can't'_ without explaining the reason. Santana was usually the one to come up with excuses, provide alibis and all that. Brittany had always been in favor of telling the truth.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Brittany finally replied, her heart racing.

"Okay?"

"Santana and I… we kinda have a thing." She clenched her phone tighter in her hand.

"What do you mean you have a_ thing_?" Quinn asked suspiciously.

"I mean that we had sex and I think Santana has feelings for me, but she won't admit it," Brittany blurted out in one breath.

"Seriously, Britt? If you had to lie I expected something less bizarre," Brittany swore she could hear a huff of air on the other end of the line, as if Quinn was laughing at her confession. She furrowed her eyebrows and was ready to retort, but then the other blonde continued speaking. "We both know Santana was one step from cutting my throat last week to get Puck's attention. She says they have _chemistry_." Now Quinn's scoff was perfectly clear. She even rolled her eyes in Brittany's mind.

"But Puck has Chemistry with me. We did a lab together and failed it," Brittany mumbled, but Quinn ignored her and just went on.

"Santana Lopez is the straightest person I know."

"Then you don't know her well enough…" at that comment Quinn paused. She kept silent for a long moment, gauging how truthful Brittany was. Her voice sounded too sincere for not to believe her.

"Are you saying that she's really into girls?.. Britt, I—," before she finished the call ended up and Quinn's worried voice was replaced by short annoying beeps.

"Quinn? Hello?"

* * *

Brittany didn't try to call Quinn again. In fact, she wanted to pretend it was just a dream because the rest of her alone time with Santana she spent feeling guilty about what happened. Most of all she was worried about _how_ she spilled the secret information.

_I think Santana has feelings for me…_

Those words circled in her head all night. She turned and saw Santana sleeping on her side with her back to Brittany. Maybe Quinn was right? If there were any feelings the girl wouldn't try to hide them so hard. Besides, she was really after Puck, always fighting with Quinn about him when it wasn't about Cheerios. On the other hand, this one time when they had a threesome, Santana was barely paying attention to the guy, being all over Brittany instead.

Brittany had been tossing and turning for a few hours already since the moment they finally went to sleep. Shifting one more time, she accidentally dragged most of the blanket onto herself, leaving Santana shiver. The dark-haired girl muttered something and then turned around, facing her best friend.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" there was a wrinkled between her eyebrows, indicating that she wasn't happy about being awake.

"I'm trying to learn how to sleep with my eyes open, so teacher won't notice I'm sleeping. I heard people can do that," blue eyes were focused on some spot past Santana's shoulder. Santana's features softened immediately.

"You won't fool me, Britt-Britt. What is it?" she propped herself on the elbow and reached out to take Brittany's hand in her own. The other girl kept silence, looking away modestly, "did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's me. I did something wrong…"

"What? No, Britt. Come on, it really was a great weekend. I wish it could last a few more days and…"

"I told Quinn about us."

* * *

"I still can't believe you did that, Brittany!" Santana exclaimed, throwing one of her hands in the air emotionally but quickly grabbing the steering wheel again. Usually she always drove with one hand but now couldn't get rid of the feeling that she wasn't quite in control of the car. And her emotions. "_¡Dios mío, que va a decir! Te he dicho que no estoy preparada! No sé lo que significa eso y tú..."_

"Santana, please, speak English…" Brittany interrupted and hugged her knees closer to herself, hiding her face there partly.

"Whatever! Maybe if I speak Spanish you won't be able to tell Quinn anything next time," she was bitter.

"I said I'm sorry. But Quinn is our friend. It happened and…" Brittany paused not able to finish.

"And what?!" Santana bellowed and took an abrupt left turn on the crossroad, realizing that she nearly missed it. Damn, after Brittany told her about Quinn's call she wasn't able to fall asleep again. She had slept for two or three hours tops and her eyes hurt like hell. She was nervous, angry and could barely focus on the road.

"She's our best friend, San. Why can't she know?"

"Because _I_ don't know!"

"You don't know because we never talk about this…" Brittany took courage to voice what she had been thinking about a lot. Santana didn't _want_ to talk. It wasn't the _best time_ to talk. She was blinded by rage and fear. She turned to look at Brittany, whose bottom lip was stuck out making her look like a kicked puppy.

Santana rolled her eyes, mentally telling herself that Brittany's signature pout wouldn't work this time. When she turned back to look at the road the last thing she saw was a cherry-colored Ford, inches away from her mother's car…

* * *

Consciousness returned to Santana after a few hours. She couldn't see the calendar on the wall which said that it was actually Wednesday. The last thing she remembered was that Ford and how everything suddenly went black. Darkness still surrounded her when she set up on a bed. "Ugh…" all her body was sore. Her eyeballs moved up and down, struggling to see, but something prevented her eyelids from opening. "Hello? Anyone?"

"Santana!" Brittany shot up from the chair near Santana's hospital bed. She leaned forward, grabbing her best friend's hand and tugging it to her chest. Santana shuddered. It was strange, she thought that Brittany's voice was coming from the opposite direction, but the physical contact proved her wrong.

"W-what is going on? I… I can't see," Santana stuttered, lifting her free hand to her face. Her fingertips landed on somewhat like small round bandages on her eyes. "B-Britt?.."

"S-Santana… you're blind…"

* * *

**My first experience of writing fanfiction, so feel free to judge and give advice. Also feel free to tell me what you think of the story. This chapter is pretty long, but still a lot of things have been left unsaid. I hope to continue writing this story and explain everything in next chapters! :)**


End file.
